The Darkness that follows the Light
by FlameOfIllumination
Summary: The war has ended but life goes on. Ron goes back to Hogwarts a changed boy.
1. A boy in a carriage

Ron Weasley sat in his usual carriage. The same carriage he had sat in for the past 5 years, excluding of course his first year as a prefect.

The sixth year sat in silence, his black robes corresponding with his mood.  
Rain fell hard on the windows, thunder and lighting playing on the hills, darkening the carriage gradually unitl he couldnt see what he was reading. Ron through the newspaper down in disgust, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

The carriage door slid open. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Ronald." a voice said, someone entering, closing the door and sitting down opposite.

Ron stood. "Why not? What does it matter now?" he said softly.  
"According to Ministery bylaw 327, students doing magic on Hogwarts Express whilst underage are still liable to be prosecuted." the voice answered

"You sound like Hermione" Ron muttered.

"I'm flattered. She was a smart girl." It was a boys voice, of that Ron was sure. He had a very confident way of speaking, but not in an arrogant way. More the voice of someone who knows they can take care of themself, but has no wish to shove that knowledge up other people's noses.

Perhaps the other boy expected Ron to ask him his name, certainly the old Ron would have demanded his name before speaking with him, but Ron found he really didn't care anymore.

"I came in here to be alone" the other boy said softly. It wasn't a reproachful statement, it was drained of all emotion, as if he had been saying 1 + 1 2.  
"So did I" Ron mtached the other boys tone.

Ron sat at Gryffindor table, surrounded by the noise and chatter of the first and second years, all of whom fell silent when he turned his gaze on them. He walked alone to the Gryffindor common room, stepping into his dorm room, he gazed around at the empty beds.

**I have a long chapter typed up, but I'm going to wait until I get some reviews before I post Anyone want to hazard guess as to whom the boy Ron talked to was?**


	2. A Lion, A Griffin, A Horse and an Owl

**My long chapter disappeared on me, so you just get this, sorry.**

He sat in silence for a while, his thoughts in turmoil.

It's so hard now. Must finish school and make them proud. Tears stood out in his eyes but he blinked them back defiantly. Harry you stupid prick. Why couldn't you wait for me? I was supposed to be there with you...

**It was the darkest part of the night, the hour before dawn.**

**12 Grimmauld Place was silent.**

**Harry walked slowly and steadily down the stairs, carefully unlocked the front door and stepped out.**

**In his hands he held his wand, and Firebolt.**

**Carefully he sat on his broomstick, about to leave when the back was grabbed.**

**"Ginny!" he whispered.**

**"Piss off"**

**Ginny grinned in the darkness.**

**"You thump when you're going down the stairs." she explained, pulling out her broom from behind her back. "You woke us both up," another voice added, Hermione appearing out of the darkness.**

**"I'm coming with you," she stated firmly.**

**Harry looked furious.**

**"No you're not. Don't you understand? The prophecy says _I_ must kill him. I don't need anyone's company, now go back to bed!"**

Ron flung himself on his bed, his long legs hanging over the side slightly, before the bed magically expanded to fit him. At 6 foot 2, Ron was as tall as he was getting, and this height coupled with his red hair meant that he stood out everywhere.

The room was silent and Ron lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, until at last the door opened, and Neville Longbottom appeared. Everyone had changed over the holidays, and Neville appeared to have at last hit his growth spurt, and currently stood at 5"10. This change meant that he no longer looked like the same fat little boy who started at Hogwarts. His brown hair was shorter than Ron's, and he'd lost his puppy fat.

"Neville" Ron said in greeting.

Neville nodded and smiled at him.

"Err." he said nervously. "How were your holidays?" Ron turned his gaze on Neville and waited. Neville blushed. 'Ah there it is, he's just realised what a stupid question that is, after…Ron's thought trailed off and he spoke.

"Fine, and you?"

Neville blushed more. "Ah yes, they were ok. I'm sorry Ron"

Ron forced his face into some semblance of a smile. "Thats ok Neville."

'_Note to self'_ Neville thought. '_Don't bring up the past. What a weird smile that was'_

There was silence from then on as the boys undressed behind their curtains, and slipped into bed each acutely aware of the others presence. Neville was asleep when Dean and Seamus came up later that night, both of them smelling of firewhiskey, but Ron heard them enter, was aware of their hushed silence as they noted the other two were asleep, and turning slightly he saw them both standing at the foot of Harry's bed, Seamus drawing his wand.

A word was whispered, and the two boys stared at Harry's bed some more. Then they climbed into their beds, undressed and were asleep almost straight away, Dean snoring loudly.

A pale sunrise dawned, and Ron eased out of bed, standing by the window of the tower for a long moment. He remembered the events of the night before and walked hesitantly over to Harry's empty bed. On the bottom was a plaque, emblazoned with some words. Around the words were some animal figures, surrounding the plaque. A horse down the left side, a Griffin on the right, a lion prowling around the bottom of the plaque and an Owl perched on the top, looking down at the words.

As he read them Ron felt tears come to his eyes, and he sat on the floor at the end of the bed, forcing them back.

"**Harry Potter. A great mate, and the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had."**

He started at a hand on his shoulder.

Neville stared at Ron, and at the words, sitting down beside him.

"I think Harry would like this."

"Better than the ministry one" Ron replied quietly.

The two boys then gazed above the plaque, where two signatures were scrawled.

**Seamus** **Finnegan** and **Dean** **Thomas**.

Ron and Neville looked at each other, they nodded, and added to the writing.

**Ron** **Weasley** and **Neville** **Longbottom**

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter. Don't shoot me cos it took so long and is so short.**

**All the boys leant to do the patronus charm in the D.A in the fifth year, but since it doesn't tell us what these are, I'm taking some liberties.**

**The boy's patronuses: **

**Seamus- a Horse. **

**Dean- an Owl**

**Neville- a Lion**

**Ron- a Griffin**


	3. Voldemort's Demise

**I would like to remind everyone, that although this is a sixth year fic it is NOT HBP compatible.**

Ron went to class as normal. He came in, pale skin contrasting with vivid red hair and sat up the back of his class.

Professor Sprout talked about plants.

Neville listened and took notes, looking confident and capable like he never did in other classes.

Ron sighed. Dean and Seamus sat near him, laughing over something.

Everyone was happy but him. It seemed. Ron waited patiently for the end of what seemed to him his most pointless class. Afterwards, however, Ron realised that his real most pointless class was next, Double History of Magic, and so he skipped it, heading down by the lake to sit and stare into the water.

All he could see was his friend's faces, his little sisters face.

"**Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.**

"Ginny, Hermione!" Mr and Mrs Weasley exchanged horrified glances.

Ron searched, and searched, illegally apparating from place to place, desperate to find them. Eventually, his 'stupid brain' clicked, and he Apparated to Godric's Hollow. In front of him, about a hundred meters away, he saw the figures of his friends. Harry was standing over two dark shapes, wand out, pointed at...at Him. Voldemort stood in front of him.

Harry laughed wildly. Ron started to run.

"I know how to beat you now Tom! I know what to do!" Harry shouted. "Neither can leave while the other survives," he chanted.  
Ron missed a step. "No Harry don't!" he shouted, catching on to Harry's plan.  
Harry turned, ignoring the rage on Tom Riddle's bestial face, protected by a strong shield charm.

Harry smiled, and his eyes were full of tears. "I'm so sorry Ron. I couldn't protect them. I have to do this. It's why I'm here"  
Ron shook his head violently, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Don't! It's not your fault. Don't do it"  
"I have to Ron." Harry said, feeling his shield start to crack under the pressure of Voldemort's magic.

"Goodbye. I love you Ron!" Harry shouted. "I love you, and Hermione and Ginny, My parents, and your parents who have been like that for me. I love Remus and Sirius, all my friends"

Harry turned and faced Voldemort. "My friends love me, and I them. Do you know what that is like"  
"Potter. You are a fool. Do you think I cannot kill you, just as easily as I killed your friends?" Voldemort seethed with rage. "You can't. You won't.!" Harry shouted back, a broad smile on his face. And then he turned his wand on himself.

"Avada Kedavra"

Harry's body fell to the ground with a soft thump. Ron stared, wide-eyed.  
Voldemort's body fell beside the boy who lived. Ron watched through horrified eyes as it changed. The white face, snake-like red eyes faded, melted together like hot sand. Out of the melting face, the white sand grew a face, a human face. In death, Voldemort became, Tom Riddle.

Ron fell to his knees. He gently touched his sister's, his girlfriends, his best friends faces. They looked so peaceful...

The lake darkened as the sun began to set. A long shiver of cold rippled through him, and Ron realised he'd been sitting there for hours. His feet and fingers ached with cold. Evening deepened but Ron didn't move. He wondered if he could just fall into the cold sleep and never wake up. It was full darkness, and the stars were not out so Ron couldn't see, but he could hear the soft footfalls of someone walking towards him.

"Hello Alone-One." the voice from the train said to him.  
"Hello shadowed-one" Ron replied, straining his eyes in the darkness.

He caught a glimpse of a tall body, swathed in dark robes.

"What are you doing, out here in the cold?" White puffs of air came out as he talked.

"Nothing." Ron said sullenly, "Except wishing to be alone"  
The other person's voice sharpened with concern. "Well, come back to the castle with me, and you may be as alone as you like."  
Ron groaned silently, and at last got up. He brushed past the figure, who turned his face away in order not to be seen. Ron strode ahead angrily, resentful that his beautiful peace had been disturbed. Behind him, the other boy tread almost silently, and as Ron entered the entrance Hall and headed up the stairs, he turned back in time to see the boy head east, in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower, an entrance to the dungeons, and the library.


End file.
